Standing still
by Trinityangel
Summary: Mirai Trunks returns to his home after defeating the androids. What happens when things begin to heat up? Our favorite blushing Bishi and an original chara. Lemon in chapter three. Not a Pan fic either, I dont like her much >.>;
1. The kindness of time..

Standing Still   
By Trinity_Angel aka Chrissy   
Rating: PG-13 

Trunks' long lavender hair floated weightelessly though the cool night wind. He hurt like hell. His body, being pushed to it's breaking point was letting him know. And the consequeses were NOT making him a happy camper. He sighed as he looked over the death ravged city, his ice blue eyes finally coming to rest on the place of death of the last fallen android. No more. It was finally over. Closing his eyes he let out a deep breath and again the wind blew, brushing a few strands of hair away from his wandering eyes. Looking down at his hands he slowly removed the white gloves and let them fall towards the dry earth beneath him. Tilting his head upwards he looked at the sky where the clouds were floating aimlessly away, letting the golden, warm tones of the beginnings of a beautiful sunset change their colors from a stark white to rich shades of red, pink and orange. Trunks smiled, out of happiness for the first time since his home had been attacked, up at the sky where he hoped his father could see him. Maybe he was proud...Oh what he wouldn't give to make his father proud... 

"I did the best I could father..." His eyes opened, a childlike hope sparkling in the ice blue orbs. His tenor voice was soft and almost trembling with emotion. "I've avenged you...Are you proud of me?" Trunks stared at the sky for a few more seconds as if he was expecting his father to appear and give him an answer, before turning his eyes downwards with a soft chuckle. With the strangeness of the situation Trunks couldn't help but laugh. So he did, and it felt wonderful. Shaking his head he turned away from the spot and began walking slowly towards home, the orange and gold tones beating against his back, warming him from the inside out. He smiled again and it slowly turned into a grin, the corners of his full chapped lips pulling upwards untill it was almost painful. He couldn't walk anymore. He leaned over and fell to his knees next to the side of the almost fully destroyed road. Rolling over onto his side, he held his firm abdominal muscles as they contracted in laughter, only adding to his discomfort, but he didn't mind so much anymore. Letting his eyes close, the tears of mirth came and fell down his dirt stained cheeks snaking a path through the dust and dried blood to his chin where they finally dripped off. 

A distance off a girl of about 19 had been watching Trunks with extreme curiosity. Upon seeing him fall over she could no longer contain her questions. She knew that with the androids around you just didn't talk to strangers, but something told her it would be alright... Cautiously she walked over to Trunks until she was standing only a foot from the top of his head. Her feminine frame blocked out the rays of sun hitting Trunks' face so he abruptly opened his eyes which were shaded by her slender figure. When he saw her, he immediatly sat up and turned around so that he could see her clearer. For a second he thought it might be...no it couldn't be...Finally the girl spoke. 

"So tell me, what's so funny, because in times like these, I want to laugh too." 

"Huh?" Trunks stared at this girl sure of two things, she wasn't who he thought, and she was just outright bold. 

"Well what's so funny?" 

"Oh you mean besides the fact that I...That the androids are defeated, nothing really."   


"WHAT DID YOU SAY??" The girl stumbled back a few steps as if the wind had been knocked from her chest by brute force. She was too stunned by the words that came from his mouth to notice the words that almost came from his mouth. 

"You heard me." Trunks looked at her with amusement in his eyes. The girl stared at Trunks incredulously for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath before her face light up like it had just been plugged in. 

"You'r...you're serious!!" 

"I am." The girl let out a shrill scream and jumped up and down in place. 

"I-I...I-I have..I-..." The girl stumbled over her words like she was speakin in a forigen language for the first time. 

"Go." The one word that left Trunks' mouth was all the push she needed. Turning on her toes she sprinted off to spread the news far and wide, her blonde hair floating behind her free as her heart. 

Trunks watched her as she ran off and felt a burst of warmth again inside of him knowing that what he had done had helped so many people. Taking a deep breath he stood again and begin to trek towards the location of Capsule Corp. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Slipping in throught one of the side doors Trunks looked around at the place he had called his home for fifteen years of his life. Smiling softly he walked towards his mother's room. Turning through the winding corridors of his home he finally found her room amongst the other sleeping quarters. Grasping the handle of her door he pushed it open to find the room completly dark. Trunks let his light blue eyes adujust to the darkness before allowing them to wander around the room. Eventually untill they finally fell on his mother's bed. Slowly he walked towards her, as silent as a small cat padding across the floor. He stepped over a few articles of clothing and finally stood right next to her bed. Looking down he sighed softly. His mother's aqua colored hair was spooned out around her free of any confinement and her slender body tangled in the purple satin sheets. Smiling he leaned down and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, Bulma let out a soft sigh and turned a bit. Trunks smiled softly knowing that she would be able to sleep a bit easier now, everything would be okay. He turned to her nightstand where a picture of him, his father and his mother sat. His blue eyes lingered on the picture for a few moments. Turning away he slipped out of his mother's room as sliently as he entered. Turning towards the left, he walked down the hallway he was just in, not really in any hurry to get anywhere, but just wandering down the familar halls. He slowly raised his right hand and let the calloused fingertips trail softly along the smooth surface of the white walls surrounding him. His lips parted and he exhaled slowly, the relief of being home surfacing, turning the once dark and desolate air around him to a peaceful paradise that he wouldn't leave to save the world ...well maybe the world but still the peace was nice for a change. Pausing to look in one of the glass mirrors in the hallway he stared back at a pair of ice blue eyes. His face was dirty, smudges of dust mixed with sweat stained his forehead and cheeks. A small bruise was forming along his jaw, the spot already standing out as a vivid purple against his pale skin. Raising his right had from the immaculate surface of the wall he pressed his fingertips against the forming bruise on his jaw. Wincing slightly he ceased his minstrations and just let his hand fall limply back to his side as he studied the figure in the glass for a few moments longer. Grinning he realized what he was doing. Trunks Briefs the man who had just defeated two of the most powerful beings in his timeline, and helped fight against the most powerful being in another timeline was stalling. He was trying to postpone the time when he'd have to face her... Trunks closed his eyes. Slowly the last few moments they had together floated through his memory like feathers on the still glass like surface of water. Why hadn't he told her what had been on the tip of his toungue the whole time? Why did everytime he looked at her he couldn't find ANY words to say. Trunks let out a soft sigh, his eyes still closed. How did one small demi saiya-jin girl haunt his every thought like she did? Still keeping the lashes of his eyes together Trunks turned away from the mirror and pressed his back against the wall. Tilting his head downwards, his lavender hair falling foward and framing his face, he just rested and tried to calm the sea of confusion that consumed him at the moment. When he was gone she haunted him, literally. Everytime he closed his eyes he could feel her hand brushing against his, behind his eyelids he could see her...all of her...he could feel his fingertips running tenderly over the gentle curves of her lips, her neck, her waist, her hips...her... Trunks coughed and snapped his eyes open as if shocked. His cheeks were a bright pink and he quickly pushed away from the wall. Trying to fade his blush he walked towards the lab. As he approched the door he could sense her ki, it was low and relaxed showing her guard wasn't up, and she was probably asleep. He slowly reached out and grasped the handle that led to his destiny. The door opened to reveal a bright room warmed by the fading sun. The light streaming in through the windows made intricite patterns on the floor. Trunk tood a deep breath and stepped forward. There would be no turning back now. Squinting his eyes he tried to adjust to the brighness of the sun beaming at his face, but though the barely parted lashes he was able to make out a single figure sitting on the window cil. 

"I've never felt a peacefulness like this over the earth since...since before the androids appeared...Was this what it was like before Ms. Briefs?" Her voice tinkled in his ears like the soft chimes of crystal clinking together, there was no sound in the world he'd rather hear right now. She sat in the window casually, her blue eyes focused only on the world outside. A soft breeze blew the free strands of hair from behind her ear to across her eyes. Slowly her blue eyes closed and Trunks was sure that he was staring at a goddess. He had to get closer to her, touch her...make sure she was real... Taking only a few steps foward Trunks stepped directly into the the center of the sunlight, the rays catching the blues of his eyes and making them shine brightly. 

'Now or never...' Trunks parted his lips, moisened them with the tip of his pink tounge and drew a breath to speak.... 


	2. Standing Still...

Standing Still   
By Trinity_Angel aka Chrissy   
Rating: PG-13 

_Cutting through the darkest night with my two head lights_   
_Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here, to the twilight_   
_There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right_   
_You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight_

There was no breeze, although rumors were spreading like confetti on the wind. He'd returned, or at least that's what everyone was saying. They also said that he defeated the androids that had been plaguing their cities with the greatest of ease. Lifting her head from the work she was doing for Ms. Briefs, she let her blue green eyes rest on the extremely large picture window from the second floor lab. The out lying horizon seemed peaceful enough, considering that the world was under attack by two of the most powerful beings this earth has ever seen. The full white clouds danced lazily over the cerulean sky, as if they knew that time didn't apply to them but instead sped past them with out disturbing their lazy movements. Staring out she seemed captivated by a single molecule of air the way she focused on what seemed to be nothing from the eyes of the woman behind her but in reality she was playing a scene over and over in her head... 

*Flashback* 

"Kaori?" Trunks walked up behind his mother's assistant and deceased best friend's niece, a soft sigh escaped his lips. "I'm going now." Kaori nodded and looked up into his eyes. Turquoise clashed with ice blue as they stared at each other, both knowing the words, but neither knowing how to say it. They had been friends since Kaori first began working for Trunks' mother Bulma two years ago. Slowly but noticeably the two's relationship began to evolve and mature into something more. The friendly smiles turned flirty, the leisurely smile became one that hid a deep longing, but neither was mature or brave enough to speak up. Now Trunks was leaving. Leaving them unprotected. But only one pain seemed to surface over his worry, Trunks was leaving his best friend. and the lonliness to come seemed more then he could bear. 

"A-alright.." Kaori nodded. Turning once more Trunks looked for any kind of sign, he hoped, he prayed but Kaori's eyes stayed focused on the console in front of her. Trunks entered the time transport machine and Kaori pressed the button to initiate the launch. The capsule sealed with a hissing sound signaling that the airtight lock had been sealed, giving Trunks the feeling of a sardine in a can. Kaori stared, half of her wanted to slam her hand on the abort button and throw her self into his arms, but that was weak.... she wouldn't shame her father's teachings, and so, she stood fast to the spot, her mind winning over her breaking heart. But all the confidence and discipline couldn't stop the next four words from falling from her full lips and dripping into the room. 

"I love you Trunks.." 

_Do you want me_   
_Like I want you?_

Kaori whispered the words, but Trunks heard them clearly with his enhanced Saiya-jin ears and turned to look at her, his blue eyes wide with shock. He yelled her name trying to get her to look up, but the machine was as sound tight as it was air tight. Frantically he tried to tell her he felt the same but his voice only echoed in his own ears, unheard by the small girl standing at the console as he sped towards the past.... 

*End Flashback* 

_Or am I standing still_   
_Beneath the darkened sky_   
_Or am I standing still_   
_With the scenery flying by_   
_Or am I standing still_   
_Out of the corner of my eye_   
_Was that you_   
_Passing me by_

Bulma knew the young girl had good reason to be daydreaming, so she let her stay that way for a few more moments before pulling her back to the harsh reality of the real world. Walking forward, dressed in casual pants and a black turtle neck with her sea foam green hair pulled up into a bun, Bulma reached out her hand and set it gently on the girl's shoulder. Kaori didn't even flinch, it was obvious that she knew Bulma was there, and seeing on how the girl was a demi saiya-jin it wasn't hard to see how. 

"Daydreaming again?" Bulma spoke, but kept her bottomless blue eyes focused outside. Seventeen year old Kaori Takahashi merely shook her head, as if to clear the cobwebs from her thoughts and smiled gently. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Briefs, I just can't seem to foc-" 

"It's alright Kaya-chan, I understand completely." 

"You do?" Kaori turned away from the widow and looked up at Bulma, her eyes brimming to the edges with curiosity. Bulma laughed her soft laugh that usually comes along with the fond memories of her past, and closed her eyes as she gave a nod. 

_Mother's on the stoop, boys in souped up coupes, on this hot summer night_   
_Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and a choice that's right_   
_I roll the window down, feel like I'm, I'm gonna drown, in this strange town_

"You forget I loved a man who fought as well...and he was twice as bad as my son. After all, he was his father." Kaori smiled sadly and reached her small hand up to where Bulma's hand was resting. Kaori touched the elder woman's fingers in a gesture of sympathy about her deceased lover.__

_Feel broken down, I feel broken down_

"I'm sorry about-" 

"No need to apologize for a past neither, you, nor I could change." 

"Yes ma'am." Bulma frowned and opened her eyes. Tilting her head downwards she peered at Kaori over the thin frames of her glasses. 

"You make me feel so old!" Bulma chided Kaori and she immediately burst out into giggles. Soon Bulma joined her and it wasn't long before the two were holding their sides in gales of laughter. It wasn't that what Bulma said was extremely hilarious, it was just the two needed an excuse to laugh, and it felt good to be able to do so. So good, that once they started they were unable to stop. Kaori closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around her stomach as the shaking motion of her shoulders seemed to be throwing off most of the pain and sorrow she was surrounded by, it was her sunshine through the clouds. For the first time in those two years of pain the air was light and the tightness from the tension of sorrow wasn't present. Slowly the two regained control and their breath. "As soon...as you're finished with that...you can go ahead and lock the place up." 

"Alright." Kaori grinned and looked back down to the paper work she still had to finish up. Sighing, Bulma looked one final time at Kaori's young profile and was reminded of herself...   
__

Turning her light blue eyes towards the sky again Bulma sighed silently and gave an almost unnoticeable smile towards the clouds, knowing he was watching her but wishing that she could have the physical part of their relationship back. A single tear found it's way to her eye and flowed over her long eye lashes leaving a smooth damp trail down her cheek as she turned from the huge picture window and exited to her quarters to take a warm bath and relax.__

_Do you need me_   
_Like I need you?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun was beginning to set sending red, gold, and orange rays of light across the room. Kaori paused from her work to reach up and open one of the panels in the window in front of her. Leaning forward over her small desk she rested her head against the cool metal pane of the window. She closed her eyes as the cool late summer breeze filtered in. Taking a deep breath she let the wind blow the loose strands of her luxurious blue hair from her face, the satin like strands tickling her extremely fair skin. Hearing the door open and then close behind her she sighed not yet willing to let go of her moment of utopia for the stark white walls of the laboratory. 

_Or am I standing still_   
_Beneath the darkened sky_   
_Or am I standing still_   
_With the scenery flying by_   
_Or am I standing still_   
_Out of the corner of my eye_   
_Was that you_   
_Passing me by_

"I've never felt a peacefulness like this over the earth since...since before the androids appeared...Was this what it was like before Ms. Briefs?" Kaori smiled softly awaiting Bulma's trademark sigh and then a night filled with stories of her childhood, she never bothered to sense the ki, but just noticed it was familiar. Had she not been mentally millions of miles away she would have noticed something was out of place. Still clinging to the small paradise she created over her office desk Kaori ignored the other person in the room, even as they moved closer. 

"I wouldn't know for sure...you'll have to ask her sometime, but something tells me it was close." A soft tenor voice rang through the silence smooth as velvet, contrasting yet blending in to the peacefulness. Kaori's breath caught halfway through her exhale. The voice she hadn't heard in almost a year, the voice that haunted her nights with worry and despair, and filled her daydreams with girlish fantasies was right behind her, was filling her ears right now. She couldn't believe it, she wanted to..oh how she wanted to, but she wouldn't let her heart be fooled. Her hands tightened on the window sill, her already pale knuckles turning white as the blood was forced from them. The cold metal sill, her reminder of reality, dug into the palm of her hand relentlessly but not causing nearly as much pain as the confusion in her heart. The male voice behind her chuckled softly like a child who had just been told a secret. "You can turn around now. I promise I won't disappear." 

_A sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow_

Her full and slightly glossed lips parted and fell open. How did he know? Did the same types of dreams haunt and tease him? Slowly and cautiously Kaori turned around. Her emotions went into overdrive at the sight she saw. A battered, dirty, and bruised Trunks stood before her, small scratches and spots of dried blood seemed insignificant compared to the small smirk that rested on his lips. Kaori couldn't help but grin as she stared at him and tried to sort though her endless sea of emotions. Her lips closed and then parted as she tried to think of something to say. The words I need you wouldn't come, the words I love you were no where to be found as well as all those other words she said to the mirror every so often, practicing her first words to him. 

"You...you..your hair is longer.." Kaori stumbled over the first sentence that dripped from her still parted lips. Trunks blinked his aquamarine eyes a few times and stared at her, bewilderment written all over his now chiseled features. Mentally Kaori slapped her self finding it amazing how the stupidest things could come from her mouth at all the wrong times. 

"Um.." He found him self at a loss for words. He had practiced what he would say to her, over and over as he made the journey home from his completed mission of destroying the androids. But what she said had caught him off guard. "I um... yeah I guess it is." He laughed softly and reached one of his dirt tinted hands up to push his lavender hair from his eyes in a single, smooth motion. 

"Oh..man I didn't just say that did-...I mean well, I mean it's just..you're here..and I didn't-" 

"I know." Trunks stepped forward towards the slender figured female directly in front of him. 

"I-I really don't know what to say.." Kaori nervously pushed her hand through her shoulder length blue hair, the strands sitting on top of her head for a moment before falling back down and re-framing her slender face. 

"Shh..." Trunks took another step forward. 

"I mean you were gone for so long and-" She looked down at her hands sheepishly. 

"I know." Trunks took another step towards her, chuckling softly at her girlish actions... She was almost within his grasp now... 

"I don't know...anythi-" 

"Kaori-chan..." He reached his hands out, grasping her waist with both of his large hands and pulling her swiftly but gently against his body. He noticed the tears threatening to spill over the long lashes, even if she was too busy babbling to. "Shh." 

"I mean I'm not the same girl...I've grown and.." Trunks sighed and smiled at her, his blue eyes darker then she remembered, older and wiser and something more... The rest of the words she was going to use to explain were caught in her throat and she merely stared into his eyes, lost, submerged in the blue irises. 

Finally she noticed the tears in her own eyes and blinked a few times raising her hands to wipe them away before they could spill over onto her pink tinted cheeks. Turning her head downwards she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a choked laugh. 

_A sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow_

"I'm being such a girl...Crying over...over.." Trunks slid one of his arms around her narrow waist and pulled her against him, her petite body resting against his battle worn blue, yellow and white armor. With his other hand he reached down and pressed his index finger under her chin. Pushing upwards with the utmost care and gentleness, he tilted her face to his. 

"Over what?" He smiled softly at her seeing how her lower lip was beginning to tremble and the tears were becoming too much for her closed eyes to handle. 

"Over you..." Her voice was soft and nothing more then the smallest whisper seeming more like an exhale then an answer. Trunks' Saiya-jin ears heard her just fine and he lowered his own face, taking her lips prisoner in a soft kiss. His lips barely rested against hers, the hesitation evident and obvious from both parts. Disappointment washed over Trunks as Kaori didn't respond and he about pulled away when Kaori's lips slowly but surely responded, her own lips tugging gently at his lower lip. Trunks smiled behind her lips as he felt a dampness between their faces. Kaori was amazed at how such a small gesture could be as powerful as life itself and at the same time sweeter then the richest chocolate in the world, she was amazed and definitely in love. Slowly the two pulled apart, neither wanting to let go, so they didn't. 

"Trunks..I-I..well I think that I-I'm not the same girl anymore..Trunks I think..that I'm...that I-" 

_Do you love me_   
_Like I love you?_

"Shh." He slid his index finger up from under her chin and pressed it against her still tingling lips adding to the new sensation.. She shook her head and parted her lips to speak. "Kaya-chan. I know, but some words are better left unsaid. Just know I'll always be here with you..." 

_Or am I standing still_   
_Beneath the darkened sky_   
_Or am I standing still_   
_With the scenery flying by_   
_Or am I standing still_   
_Out of the corner of my eye_   
_Was that you_   
_Passing me by_

And slowly Kaori understood as she looked into his eyes and was met with the same emotions that reflected in her own eyes. Trunks blinked his own eyes a few times trying to keep the wall up around his emotions, but her vivid blue eyes seemed to gaze right through his wall as if it were nothing more then a wall of glass instead of a carefully built barrier between him and his emotions. 

_Are you passing me by_   
_Passing me by_   
_Do you want me_   
_Passing me by_

Even though he strongly resembled his apathetic father Vegita, Kaori was putting cracks in him with nothing more then her intense gaze. Slowly the emotions he hid for so long, raised to the surface. They floated around in the blue of his eyes like they were small pieces of paper floating on the sea of his life. Kaori just watched him, on her face and in her own eyes showed nothing but compassion, love, and understanding but in her mind fascination at what she was able to do to this warrior who killed two machines with his bare hands. She knew he needed her presence more then any words, so for once in her life, Kaori remained completely silent. 

_Do you need me_   
_Like I need you too_   
_And do you want me_   
_Like I want you_   
_(Passing me by)_

And his wall shattered, that same wall that he tried to put together after a man that he barely knew, came crashing down around him each piece reflecting a piece of his life. The loss, the pain, the longing, the need, everything he tried to hide for so long was evident in his eyes. Kaori gazed into his eyes for a moment more before she just leaned forward and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Trunks instinctively held her tighter, feeling a sense of possessiveness that he'd never experinced...that he'd never allowed himself to experience. Such a small gesture had a thousand meanings and a million comforts. For Trunks it was solace, a peaceful beginning where he could start to put the shambles of his life back together, for her it was the feeling of tenderness, this man, the strongest man in their world was holding her as he would a china tea cup, protectively, yet as gentle as possible. Trunks slowly closed his eyes and when he opened them he was faced with a future that wasn't so unbearable after all. As he looked up still holding the slender girl against his armor, reality didn't seem so harsh, the sunset's fading glow wasn't just an end, it was now a beginning, the stars shone brighter then diamonds in their velvet sky, the breeze was of birth and peace instead of death and destruction, tomorrow didn't seem to be hundreds of miles away, it wasn't so hard to breathe, it wasn't so hard to believe that things would be okay. Trunks liked the sound of this tomorrow but it sounded even better now the he had someone to share it with. The two of them would move forward, there would be no more waiting, no more standing still. 

_Are you passing me by_   
_Or am I standing still?_   
  


*Owari*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
YO O_O ANOTHER ONE! God I am such a hopeless romantic anyway now for the lovely disclaimer 

Angel: I Chrissy do *eyes Thalia warily* _not_ own Trunks nor any of the other DBZ characters 

Thalia: I do!! *Flashes a huge grin with a peace sign* 

REl: LIIIIES ALL LIES _> 

Angel, Nina and Thalia: Moooooooooo 

Angel: *coughs* Anyway back to the owning? 

Thalia: *ruffles around in her purse and pulls out a contract, she skims over it and points to a place.* Yep I own Gohan 

Angel and Nina: O_O THE CONTRACTS!!!! SCORE! 

Angel: *Busts a move* I OWN TRUNKS THANK YOU GOD!! 

Nina: VEGITA IS MAHN!! AWL MAHN!! *cackles* 

Angel and Thalia: o_o;;; 

Nina: ehe...he..>.>;; 

Angel: riiight... 

*The four girls begin to dance in circle* 

REl: WOOOOO *from nowhere REl is smacked in the head with a random snacky cake* AAAHH CHARLIE IN THE TREES!!! FIRE IN THE HOLE!! 

Thalia: Huh? *looks up and sees three men in black suits holding boxes of snacky cakes* 

Nina: Dude...Aquafwah... *the man in the middle pulls out a box of twinkies* 

Angel: O_O NOOOOOOOOOO I GIVE I GIVE JUST DON'T HURT THE TWINKIES!! *he unwraps the twinkie and holds it above his head* 

Nina and Thalia: WE GIVE!! O_O;; 

REl: *twitches like a freshly squished bug* 

*The girls hand over the contracts* 

Angel :DAMN THEM!! ;_; there goes my dreams.. 

Nina: Turds the whole lot of em a bunch of TURDS!! 

Thalia: *looks over at REl and pokes her with her foot* Um...who's gonna get the r_Reltard? 

Nina: . ;; 

Angel: *whines* But I got her last time .... 

Moral of the story: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters n stuff. I don't own the song either, it's actually "Standing Still" By Jewel. Kaori however was a creation of mine so pleeeease ask if ya wanna use her, I'll probably say yes but ask anyway. Thanks. 

Love you all   
~*Angel*~ 


	3. Reality Check

Standing Still part III   
By Trinity Angel aka Chrissy   
Rating NC-17   


Kaori and Trunks, minus the armor, sat on the floor of the lab. Trunks sat with his knees bent upwards and his powerful legs apart. He was leaning against Kaori who was sitting with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. The sun had long since set beyond the endless horizon and night had settled peacefully, like it should. For the past hour or so Trunks had been telling Kaori about what it was like in the past. She listened to his every word, most of the time her eyes shut. Closing out everything but his voice, Kaori tried to put his words into pictures and actually found herself seeing what the world in the past looked like. Trunks enjoyed talking to Kaori as much as Kaori loved listening. She was the perfect audience, making all the appropriate sound effects when they were called for. Trunks took a deep breath and smiled softly. Kaori stirred slightly, opening her eyes as she vaguely noticed Trunks had stopped speaking. Slowly she reached her small hand up and pushed her blue hair from her pale face with a single sweeping motion. Kaori's eyes fell closed again as she let herself just float in the peacefulness that seemed to wrap it's self around them in that room, pulling the two of them closer still. A soft sigh slipped past her lips as she exhaled the deep breath she had been holding in. Slowly her eyes opened again and stared at the millions of stars that were visible from the large window in the lab. The stars seemed to shine brighter then usual tonight, as if they were smiling down just for her and Trunks. Reaching a small hand back she grabbed the end of her ponytail and pulled the tresses of hair over her shoulder, her slender fingers sliding through the blue strands slowly, yet thoughtfully. Her mind was in more then one place and yet, the more she thought, the more confused she got. Kaori had been so lost in her thought she never noticed when Trunks moved from leaning against her and turned around so that he was facing her back, his legs in the same position as before, but now on either side of her small body. Leaning forward Trunks rested his chin on her shoulder, Kaori jumped visibly, startled from her thoughts. 

"God Trunks, you scared the hell outta me.." She turned her head and was met with a head full of lavender hair. Leaning her head away from Trunks' hair she had a better view of his face and noticed the huge grin on his lips. "Oh and I'm sure you just think that's hilarious." Trunks chucked at her obvious sarcasm. 

"Of course I do." Turning his head a bit so that he could see her he let his grin fade into a soft smile. Kaori's heart fluttered at the soft smile he gave her. She turned her upper body and rested it against the inside of Trunks' thigh a slight chill making it's way up her spine as she felt the muscles in his leg tighten to hold her weight. 

"Trunks?" Slowly Trunks snaked his defined arms around Kaori's slender waist and pulled her back further between his legs and against his upper body. Taking a deep breath through his nose he could smell a slight feminine scent coming from the girl in his arms. Anyone else might have missed it, but he caught it, and found it completely intoxicating. Kaori did all that she could to keep from shivering, he had no idea what he was doing to her. She moved her hands from the floor to rest atop his arms. 

"Hmm?" Trunks leaned forward and again rested his chin on her shoulder, his eye lids falling in a sleepy like manner until only a sliver of his blue eyes could be seen between the thick lashes. 

"Did you like the past?" 

"Yeah, I guess I did." Trunks' eyes fell completely closed as he found himself letting his guard down around the girl in his arms. 

"So why did you come back? I mean this place is probably hell compared to the future..." Kaori's voice was touched with a bit of curiosity and another emotion Trunks couldn't place. Raising one of his eyebrows he slowly opened one eye and looked at her profile to see if she was serious about her question. Finding her still staring out the window, her blue eyes intently focused on something he knew she was serious. Trunks sighed softly and leaned closer to Kaori's ear. His arms tightened around her feeling her back pressing against his abdomen as if it was created just for his body. 

"Isn't it obvious?" The question didn't just apply to their relationship but to all the reasons why he decided to come back. Kaori gave an involuntary shudder as she felt Trunks' lips brush against her ear softly, the tenor voice stirring something deep inside her body. "Then I guess that Heaven can wait.." Pulling her cerulean eyes from the window, Kaori turned towards Trunks and kissed him quickly, not giving him time to turn away if he'd wanted to...like he'd ever do that... Kaori shifted her legs so that she could turn almost all the way around and face Trunks, her lips never pulling away from his.   


Slowly she slid her hand up towards his body until the palm was pressed against the gentle contours of his abdomen. Pausing there for a few moments she let her fingertips roam gently over his well defined abs, each curve able to be felt through the material of his shirt. Moving her hand upwards she felt his firm chest under her fingers before her hand finally came to a stop at the top of his shoulder. Her right hand waited until the left had stopped moving to move from her lap and reach upwards towards his face. Her small hand cupped his cheek, her soft fingertips caressing the warm skin of his face. Trunks' arms held her tightly, a possessiveness taking over him. Her small body crushed against his creating friction between the two. Through Trunks' mind something was stirring as well as in his body. He was responding to her touches without even knowing it, and soon his pants felt as if they were shrinking, inch by inch. As soon as he noticed his cheeks turned a bright red and he wished Kaori wasn't so close anymore. Kaori felt the heat growing in his face and pulled away slowly a soft smile playing on her still tingling lips. 

"Ah..heh..." Trunks let out a nervous laugh and Kaori giggled softly at his uncomfort and just shook her head, her bangs brushing right above her eyes. Trunks looked away his face darkening another two shades. 

"Aww..I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh.." Kaori slid her hand from his cheek to his chin and she turned his face back towards hers. She smiled apologetically and leaned forward pressing her lips against his pink nose. "Let me make it up to you..." She winked one of her blue eyes and pulled his arms away from her waist. Slowly she stood and turned over her shoulder to glance at Trunks. Closing his eyes he inhaled and again caught the scent of her arousal, but stronger this time...much stronger. So he wasn't the only one excited. Opening his blue eyes again he smirked. Kaori looked at him a moment longer in awe at how fast this boy could go from shy to sexy. Walking away from him she headed towards the door. "Coming?" Trunks gave a soft grunt, his lavender hair falling over his eyes and only adding to the sexy smirk he had on his face. 

"What do you think?" With the greatest of ease Trunks stood up and walked smoothly towards the door, catching up to Kaori in only a few long strides. Grabbing Kaori's waist once more, Trunks pulled her backwards roughly, her slender body slamming into his with intentional force. Leaning downward Trunks pressed his lips against her neck and tickled her skin with small butterfly kisses. Kaori shuddered but tried to keep control, something primal was awakening in Trunks...and it only turned her on more. Swiftly Kaori slipped from his grasp and was rewarded with a growl from Trunks. Ignoring his protest she walked down the hallway, her hips moving from side to side, taunting him. Trunks narrowed his eyes at Kaori hoping that her games didn't last long. Kaori reached a hand out and ran it along the wall as she sauntered down the hall at her own pace, Trunks following her closely his fathers smirk resting on his lips haughtily. He knew he could catch up with her in seconds if he tried and yet he let this game continue. Kaori turned left and disappeared around a corner quickly. She grinned and broke off into a run liking the idea of a chase. 

As she turned over her shoulder to see if Trunks was following she ran into a hard structure. At first she assumed it was a wall but slowly two arms wrapped themselves around her and held her immobile. Turning her head upwards she was met with a pair of amused blue eyes. Trunks shook his head, the smirk still on his lips as he crushed his lips against his own in a passionate kiss. Kaori struggled at first not liking that she was losing her own game but as his tongue slowly parted her lips she forgot all logical thought. Maybe this game wasn't so fun after all... 

Kaori squeaked as she felt her legs swept out from under her, but laughed as she noticed how the strong arms only held her tightly. Trunks grinned and kissed her again just as passionate as before as he walked the final feet towards her bedroom. Kaori slid both of her slender arms around his neck and held herself there as Trunks pushed the door handle downwards, the door clicking softly signaling that the door was open. With his left foot, Trunks pushed the door open easily, still keeping his lips locked against Kaori's. Sliding in to the darkened room, Trunks bent down slightly and set Kaori on her feet, their lips separating long enough so he could shut the door. Kaori closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Her heart was skipping and felt as if any moment it would burst from her chest. As Trunks turned around he paused and looked at the girl standing in the middle of the room. The moonlight floated in almost eerily and washed over Kaori making it seem as if she was glowing. 

Taking a few steps forward Trunks slid his hands around her waist, his fingertips tracking down the feminine curves of her body. Running his tongue over his lips in anticipation, he gazed down at Kaori hungrily. As he pressed his body against her he moved just slightly to the side so his thigh ended up between her legs. Pressing forward he felt her small body shudder slightly as her breath caught in her throat. Kaori was rapidly losing control. 

'Humph! and this was supposed to be my game damnit!' Her thoughts snapped her back into what was left of her mind and she wrapped her arms around Trunks' midsection. Her right hand tugged at his shirt pulling it up enough so that she could slip her small hand under the dark blue material and feel his bare skin. Trunks shivered slightly as her warm hands caressed him. 

Taking a step towards her again his thigh brushed between her legs making her lose her breath for a moment. Trunks kept pushing backwards and teasing her until he felt her legs press against the side of the bed. Letting go of her hand he pushed her backwards enough to throw her off balance. Kaori fell with a soft thud onto the bed. She smiled and reached up, grabbing the front of Trunks' shirt she pulled him downwards until his lips were against hers. Leaning back against the bed, Kaori pulled Trunks with her, his body pressing against hers.... 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

Trunks pulled his mouth from hers and kissed down her jaw, towards her neck where he teased her with soft kisses and nips. Kaori's hands traveled lower remembering something she heard her aunt say to Bulma, at the time she didn't understand but slowly it began to make sense. She reached the top of his pants and let her hands slide under the spandex of his pants until her fingers reached the bottom of his spine. Trunks stiffened up rigid as a board and his ministrations immediately stopped. Her fingertips brushed a small circular patch of hair and Trunks let out a throaty growl. Kaori only smirk mischievously up at her lover. Trunks' blue eyes were half lidded and his mouth was limp unlike the tightness in his pants that was growing more and more painful. Knowing that this would be over too soon if she didn't let up Trunks reached back and grabbed her hand. Raising it to his lips he kissed each of her fingertips. Kaori arched her back, pressing her body closer to his. A wetness was building between her legs and the butterflies in her stomach were growing strong with each passing second. Trunks traced his left hand from her lips down the middle of her body until he reached the bottom of her shirt. Grasping it, he pulled it up and off her body. Kaori shivered from excitement and from lack of clothing, goose bumps covering her. Lowering his head Trunks' lips covered the same path that his finger had made a minute ago. He paused a moment when he reached the satin material of her white bra. Slipping a hand behind her he unclasp her bra with minimal difficulties. With only his first finger he slid the straps down her bare shoulders until they rested at her elbows. Half of her breasts were showing, the rosy buds on top standing at attention to his touch. Leaning downward he closed his eyes and kissed the tips of her nipples. Kaori's hands raised from her side and buried themselves in the lavender strands of his hair. Taking his left hand he grasped her breast in the palm of his hand, his fingertips gently kneading it as he let his mouth concentrate on teasing her right side. Moaning lowly, Kaori tossed her head from side to side, her eyes pressed shut tightly. Trunks looked up at her, pulling away from her breast and smiled. Raising his left hand he brushed a small strand of blue hair from her face gently. 

"Having fun?" His voice was husky with just the slightest hint of teasing. 

"Screw you Trunks..." Her eyes were shut and her words came out more as a choked whisper then the cocky tone she intended. 

"With pleasure..." Trunks straddled her bare waist and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor carelessly. Kaori opened her eyes and raised her arms towards him. Pressing her hands against his bare chest she winked one of her blue eyes. Trunks kicked off his shoes and smirked at Kaori as he reached down to the tops of her pants. Undoing the silver button he tugged the zipper down slowly. Kaori just closed her eyes again. Oh she knew she'd lost this game already, there was no point in fighting him but maybe next time... 

Trunks slid his calloused fingertips over her smooth skin watching her face for signs of a further weakness. His hands finally brushed the tops of her pants, grasping the waist band he pulled it downwards slowly. Kaori's breath caught again as the thought of what was to come filled her thoughts. Lifting her hips slightly, Trunks was able to pull her pants over the curves of her hips and down further to reveal a pair of white satin panties and two creamy thighs. The scent of her arousal was now all Trunks could smell, each time he inhaled he pulled in her heavenly scent and it was driving him crazy. Tossing her blue jeans on the floor, he returned to his prize. Slowly, as she came down from her high, Kaori noticed the lack of a body above her and opened her blue eyes partially. Finding Trunks just sitting between her legs staring up at her face, she smiled softly. Kaori slowly raised her left arm from her side and curled all but one finger into a fist. Bending the finger towards her body she signaled for him to come closer. Trunks smirked again and slid off his pants relief washing through his body as he was finally freed from the confining piece of clothing. (AN: I hope you didn't think they could wear anything under those tight pants...) Sliding back up her body, his arms supporting his weight on either side of her body. Sections of Trunks' long hair fell over his shoulders, brushing against the already sensitive skin of the girl under him. As Trunks reached her stomach he bent his arms at the elbows and trailed kisses over her midsection and chest until he reached her neck where he buried his face in the top of her shoulder. Kaori wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders a content smile resting on her lips. Trunks purred softly against her as he ground his hips against hers slightly, trying to tease, her but ending up teasing himself in the process. Grasping her waist Trunks pulled away a moment and positioned himself above her. Kaori closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip softly knowing what's to come. Trunks sighed softly and reached down, grabbing her left thigh and pulled it up to his waist. Leaning down, Trunks pressed his face against her as he pushed into her slowly. Kaori arched her body against him, her muscles tightening, making it harder for Trunks to hold still. 

For a few moments Kaori stayed perfectly still trying to block out the pain that shot through her lower body, the only sound in the room was the sound of their breathing. Slowly and almost cautiously Kaori opened her cerulean blue eyes at the sound of words in her ear. She'd been so concentrated on trying to block out the feeling of pain she also blocked out his voice. Trunks, pressed his lips against the side of her face once more as he apologized softly with whispers in her ear. Kaori smiled gently, the pain now, or what was left of it, being one of the very last things from her mind. Sliding her hands up from the taut muscles of his shoulders she slowly tangled her fingers in the strands of lavender silk that hung half tied back half down. With nimble fingers she slowly pulled the hair tie from his hair and let the rest of his hair fall. Trunks slowly raised his head from the side of her face and faced her directly. Kaori let the smile remain on her lips as she raised her body up on her elbows, pressing her body tightly against his. With a hungry gaze towards his lip Kaori captured them with her own and held them prisoner in a passionate kiss. That was all the reassurance Trunks needed and began to slide back out of her. He was rewarded with a moan against his lips as Kaori tightened her small fingers in his loose hair. Trunks sighed as he felt his skin turn to fire under her touch, his warm breath brushing against her face..... 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

Kaori's blue eyes snapped open as she felt the warm breath across her face. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she was asleep in and found a sleeping Trunks on the pillow across from her, a small wet spot forming at the corner of his mouth. She frowned slightly but couldn't keep it for long. Her smiling face gazes on the innocent face across from her for a few more moments, enjoying the stillness of the atmosphere around her. Kaori yawned into her pillow and slowly turned to get out of bed only to find that she was being held fast by the large Saiya-jin next to her. Sighing with amusement she managed to shift Trunks' arm enough so that she could slide out from under him. Trunks moaned softly and stirred a bit before falling fast asleep once more, but his sleep was well earned. Kaori turned so that her bare feet were pressed against the cold, wood floor of her room. Reaching a hand up, Kaori pushed her fingers through her hair and looked down at her clothing. Finding herself still clothed in the jeans and tank top that she had on earlier, Kaori was able to reconfirm the feeling that it was all a dream. Pushing away from the bed, she stood steadily and walked towards the vanity mirror that rested against her dresser. As her reflection came into view, Kaori slowly raised her left hand towards her cheek, the now quite pink skin a dead give away at what her dream was. Smiling and shaking her head a bit more, Kaori turned back around and walked back towards her Saiya-jin prince, content right now with just the thought of being held in his arms until the dawn...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


GRR BABY VER GRRR 

Heehee I thought I'd try a little *spicyness* SO?! How did I do? 

No funny disclaimer here. Just poor ol' me, wishing that I owned Trunks. BUT HA I do own Kaori! nyah! 

You are the weakest link...goodbye 

*static*   
  
  



	4. Mind Games

Standing Still part IV   
By Chrissy Aka Angel   
Rated PG-13   


Cold. 

The cold water rushed over Trunks still aching body. Dirt, dried blood and just about anything else he picked up out there flowed down the drain, along with any thoughts he might have had about going back to bed. Leaning forward he pressed his palms against the white tiles under the shower head, supporting his weight as the water now drenched his hair and his shoulders. The lavender strands hung limply against his slightly tanned, firm shoulders, water droplets falling off and splashing into the pools around his feet. He couldn't help but smile as the mornings events, along with the need for this shower floated through his mind. 

~*~   
Inhaling deeply, Trunks pulled in the sweet morning's peaceful air. His lips tugged into a crooked smile as he squinted against the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Raising his arm up he rolled over and draped it over...nothing. 

"What the hell.." Slowly Trunks pushed himself into a sitting position, his tired muscles screaming in complaint. "Kaya-chan?" His ice blue eyes scanned the room like a hawk, looking for the little blue haired minx that and left him awake alone in her room. He growled slightly and turned on the comforter, swinging his legs to the floor, when his ears picked up the soft, yet strong voice. Closing his eyes he focused in on the sound and let his legs carry him, in leisurely pace towards the the voice. 

_"Maybe I act on confused behavior, Maybe waves crash like semi trailer, Maybe I'll spend my off time without you, It seems like we need our own space. And all the time I wasted away, I don't feel good unless you stay, And all the times I chased you away, Simply to catch back up with. Your attitude is welcome, your solitude is welcome, welcome."_

Trunks closed his eyes, the sound of the soprano voice along with the slight echo from the bathroom was calming, his chance to pause and say, 'Yes, this is real.'. Raising his left hand, he pushed a few of the free hanging strands of lavender hair behind his ear. Trunks continued walking until he was beside the bathroom door. Still keeping the lopsided smile on his face, he leaned casually against the door and began to wait. The singing stopped after she finished the chorus. Trunks strained to hear what she was doing now, and barely picked up the sounds of her drying off and finally padding barefoot towards the door. 

Pushing the door open roughly, Kaori stepped into the room wrapped in a black bath towel, water still dripping from the ends of her aqua hair. She padded silently towards the door to her closet, humming a few strands of a new song. Trunks grinned toothily and crept forward, his training and the clothes he wore making it easy for him to be noiseless. Slowly he raised his arms and was about to snatch the towel from her slender body when Kaori abruptly stopped. 

"You really stink you know that?" Her voice was touched with her normal, haughty, teasing manner. Trunks' mouth fell wide open and he stared at her back a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. He let his arms fall with a sigh. 

"Well next time I save the world, I'll be sure to ask the enemy to not get me dirty since Ms. Kaori Takahashi doesn't like it." His voice dripped with sarcasm and slowly Kaori turned around, her full lips pulled into a bright smile that lead Trunks to believe nothing other then she was just having fun. 

"Don't be such a baby." Kaori shot back playfully, shifting her weight to one leg and raising the opposite hand to her scantily clad hip. 

"Don't be so mean." Trunks frowned slightly, appearing as best he could to be pouting. Kaori laughed at his poor attempt. 

"That face is so unattractive." She turned her head towards the window, the sunlight gleaming in, catching the water droplets still clinging to her hair. Trunks unconsciously let his eyes wander from her face down her body. His ice blue eyes trailed over the soft, barely noticeable curve of her breasts and inward with her slender waist before back out with the full curve of her hips. His eyes paused at the end of her towel where the two corners had come apart with he way she was standing, revealing probably more of her thigh then she purposely wanted. Slowly she turned the rest of her body around and with a small shrug of her shoulders sauntered towards the closet doors. "Showers all yours. Oh and," Kaori turned her head quickly over her shoulder, sending the droplets of water in her hair spraying in all directions. " I need to fix the roof, and I'm sure you heroes are always willing to help." Kaori winked and walked into the extremely large closet that she'd turned into a dressing room, closing the door firmly behind her. 

Trunks blinked a few times, and finally, slowly, his lips pulled in to one of the most relaxed smiles. His blue eyes watched her until she disappeared and then he turned and walked into the bathroom... 

~*~ 

Reaching down, Trunks turned the water off and shook his head, water droplets flying from the ends all around him. He smiled inwardly at the thought of being truly clean and slipped out of the shower. Trunks slapped himself mentally as he remembered he forgot to grab a towel. Sighing he looked around almost frantically for something to cover himself enough to go and grab a towel when his eyes fell on the cover of the toilet. Sitting there was a fluffy white towel, something he knows wasn't there before. Smiling softly Trunks wrapped it around his waist and slipped out of the room, with every intention of going to his room to get dressed when a familiar scent wafted past his nose. Reaching out and grasping the door handle, Trunks pulled the door open and stepped back out into the room. Around his shoulders, his hair hung, curling slightly, but smelling and looking a whole lot nicer then before. 

He sensed her there before he actually saw her. Kaori leaned against the bed, her weight against her left leg, while her right crossed over her left. Her arms were crossed under her chest. Trunks raised an eyebrow towards her but said nothing. He let his eyes trace along her body before he turned away and walked towards her mirror, propped against her dresser. He pressed his palms against the cool, smooth white surface and studied his reflection in the clean glass. Kaori pushed away from the foot board of the bed, her long legs carrying her towards her dresser, in smooth graceful strides. Standing behind Trunks she looked at his back carefully, studying each curve, each muscle, each newly formed bruise as if she'd be tested on it later. Stepping forward, almost hesitantly, Kaori wrapped her slender arms around his torso, her fingertips dragging over the cool surface of his skin. Leaning her cheek against his back she could have sworn she'd done this before, it all seemed so familiar... 

Trunks looked down at the pale arms making their way around his waist and bent his elbows so that she'd have easier access. Reaching his hands up from the dresser's surface he placed his larger hands, over hers in a gesture of affection. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was her and feel her warm breath against his skin. Trunks shook his head slightly and looked again at his reflection, this time with her arms around him and smiled softly. 

It was then, that their peaceful world was broken by the shrill cry of an over-joyed mother. 

"Guess you better get going." Kaori's voice was soft and underneath it was a tone that Trunks couldn't quite identify. 

"Do I have to?" His voice was soft as he leaned his head back, sending a few drops of water on Kaori's forehead. 

"Yes." 

"Oh alright then... I'm not done with you yet, you know this right?" 

"I can only imagine..."   
  
  


~*Owari*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Muwah O.o! Another part done. Sorry this one took so long, life's been crazy. So yeah, you know the drill, Reeevviiieeewww ^_^ 

~*Angel*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Change in the rain

Standing Still Pt V

By Chrissy aka Angel

Rated PG-13 

A lone blue haired figure sat atop of a roof, staring out into the deep, ominous looking clouds that were rolling in from the horizon. The bright sun fought against the on coming storm, it's warm rays peeking through wherever possible. Sighing deeply, Kaori brushed her hair from her face with the back of her gloved hand, and turned back to the once, extremely large hole in the roof. When the sun had been unblocked, the top of the Briefs household had been like a slow cooker. The sunlight bounced off of the metal roof, baking Kaori to a golden brown. Turning back towards her task, she slowly began nailing another piece of metal in place. The patch job was pretty shabby, but for someone who didn't know the first thing about roofing, she didn't do too badly. Pulling another nail from her the leather pouch around her waist, she began to pound it in. The job wasn't easy, seeing how the roof was more in the shape of a dome, which made it hard for sitting, and patching, but somehow she was pulling it off. The first problem was easily solved with the fact that she could fly. The second, however, took a bit of manipulating but wasn't impossible. 

The sound of a hammer hitting metal, echoed along the still air, echoing across the still land. The noise was annoying, even Kaori had to admit that, but the rumble of thunder in the background was all the reminder she needed to keep going. Earlier, her job wasn't so bad; after all, she did get to see Bulma see her son for the first time in almost a year. The sight was enough to bring a tear to her crystalline blue eyes. Pausing again, she exhaled deeply, the thick air around her not moving the slightest bit. The weather had been unbearably hot that day, in particular. The humidity was high, and there was no breeze, making very nasty weather for all of those that would be out trying to do the same thing Kaori was trying to do. Tightening her lips, Kaori ceased pounding for a moment and glanced towards the horizon again. Slowly, she set the hammer down, her hands aching from either holding a hammer, or holding her weight up on that strangely shaped roof. Falling wasn't really an option, seeing how she knew how to fly and all, but sliding against hot metal really wasn't something she'd place high on her 'fun list'. Hearing a small crunch in gravel, Kaori glanced over one sweat-slicked shoulder abruptly. Her tank top was soaked, the flimsy material clinging to her as if it was a second skin. Wincing slightly at the soreness in her neck, Kaori made a silent note not to turn that fast again. She still wasn't really used to the thought that she was actually safe up on the roof. Well, about as safe as you are in a world with out androids. Mumbling softly under her breath, Kaori tugged her right hand out of the moist leather and rubbed at her left shoulder.

"Well well… if it isn't Hero boy. Reunion over?"

Trunks just continued standing, his arms crossed along his chest, his aqua eyes gazing at the hole in the roof, and the girl next to it. He let the silence carry on for a bit longer before finally speaking up.

"Yeah, Mom's tired. Kaya… that is the shittiest roof job I've ever seen."

Pulling her lips together tightly in offence, Kaori narrowed her eyes and thought about that hammer that was just in her reach…

"Well excuse me if I didn't get a license in roofing while you were away. If you think you can do better, get your ass up here."

Trunks just shrugged his shoulders, trying to show indifference, but it was obvious by the light in his eyes he was just trying to get to her. And he was rewarded by an aggravated sigh from Kaori. Throwing her arms up in frustration, she glanced over towards the hammer, which was still just within her reach. With a shake of her head, Kaori turned back to work, trying to ignore the man standing on the ground, still staring up at her. Exhaling deeply, Kaori blew a few strands of hair from her eyes and finally turned around back to her work, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her temper. Another rumble of thunder sounded, this time, closer then before. Kaori turned her head up just in time for a single drop of rain to fall and land on her nose. The clear drop trickled along the contour of her cheekbone, leaving a cool path over her heated skin. 

"It's going to rain soon."

A voice spoke from directly behind Kaori, and she slowly turned around to be face to face with Trunks. He must have flown up there, since she didn't use the ladder either. Letting out a shriek of fright. Kaori's left hand flailed out, shifting her balance violently and sending her to the left, which just happened to be towards the ground. Her body tumbled roughly, each time she rolled again, another part of her body hit the hot metal, scraping and bruising her skin easily. Her hands reached out in vain, trying to hold on to anything she could, but it wasn't going to happen on a dome roof. As she reached the end of the roof, her face was twisted in a grimace of pain; her eyes squeezed shut and her lips opened in a silent scream. Just as she went into a free fall towards the ground, there was a surge of power that went past her and a moment later, she found herself no longer falling. 

Gasping for her breath she clung to the cloth next to her face, wincing from the pain and the lack of air in her lungs.

"Kami girl! Why the hell are you so clumsy?! You scared the shit out of me!"

Trunks' voice raised in concern and anger as he floated easily, one arm around Kaori's waist, the other under her legs. 

"You loser… This is your fault, I wouldn't have fell if you hadn't snuck up on me…"

Kaori's voice was soft and breathy, but she managed to still make it sound rude, not that Trunks expected any different. Rolling his eyes he just sighed, trying to sound disheartened. Kaori closed her eyes as Trunks slowly descended towards the ground, the cold breeze lifting her hair and sending it floating across her now flushed cheeks. 

"Thanks."

"Anytime Kaori."

Opening her eyes just slightly she was amazed at how quickly this boy could change his tone. Even she, the queen of moodiness, had to admit she was confused. Maybe that drumming of her heart in her ears was the cause. Who knew? A drop of water fell and splashed on the tip of Kaori's nose. She crossed her eyes, trying to get a view of the single drop of water. As his feet touched the ground, Trunks glanced down at Kaori and laughed.

"Attractive face."

"You know you like it."

"You know I do." 

If Kaori had missed the first change in his voice, she couldn't miss this one. Trunks had gone from sounding angry, to making his voice sound nothing above a purr. Leaning down further, Trunks pressed his lips to Kaori's nose. As if on cue, the moment Trunks' lips touched Kaori, the heavens cracked, and torrents of water fell down over the two. The dark clouds let forth sheets of warm summer rain, washing over every inch of the earth. It was almost as though Mother Nature was cleaning the slate, giving humans a second chance. Some would say that was the moment of change, the moment everyone everywhere knew everything would be all right. 

Laughing, Trunks encircled Kaori's waist with his hands, and in the pouring rain, swung her around and around. His actions were rewarded with a squeal and laughter as drenched with happiness as they were with water. The rain pelted against Kaori's face and arms mercilessly, but that was far from her mind right now. Slowly, Trunks stopped spinning and lowered Kaori until her feet rested against the ground. Pulling her against him, Trunks wrapped Kaori it what could only be called a possessive embrace. Both of them laughed giddily, partially from the fact that they were dizzy, but more from the fact that they were in each other's company. With her arms draped around his shoulders, and his arms around her waist, the two shared their second kiss. In that second, Trunks swore that this would be the girl he would marry, and Kaori knew that she would be complete. The future wasn't quite so frightening when they were together. Honestly, who cared about tomorrow, when today was just fine? Things were so simple now…

Bulma was curled up in her favorite chair, a lazy-boy chair that didn't open anymore. It was the chair that Vegeta used to sit in. If she closed her eyes, she could have sworn that she could still smell his scent on it. A thick family photo album rested on her lap. Turning through the stiff, plastic covered pages, she couldn't stop her eyes from misting slightly. Smiling softly, she paused on a page that showed a photograph of a ten and eleven year old Trunks and Kaori playing in the rain. Lifting her head, she listened to the rolling thunder and the sounds of the rain pouring down against their roof. Her soft smile was replaced with a slight frown as the sound of water hitting the floor grabbed her attention. Glancing upwards, she noticed that Kaori didn't quite finish patching that hole in the roof. Pressing her lips together, she pulled back the drape in the open window next to her, about to yell out that her floor was getting wet. Her words were caught half way out of her mouth, and all anger flooded away as she watched her son and Kaori kissing in the rain. Shaking her head slightly she just flopped back into her chair and let the drape fall back into place. Sighing with a smile, Bulma glanced back at the photo and closed the photo album. Setting the book aside, Bulma stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a bucket. They'd lasted this long with that huge hole, they could last another day with a smaller one. As she walked back into the room with a sweater and a bucket, she pressed a button and turned the radio on before making sure that her floor wouldn't get any wetter then it already was. Curling back in her chair, Bulma couldn't help but peek back out the window. It would be a lie to say she was surprised to see that Kaori and Trunks were no longer there. It was also a lie to say that now things would go back to the way they were before. Nothing would be like before…_  
_

  
Hold me   
Whatever lies beyond this morning   
Is a little later on   
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all   
Nothing's like before

~Owari~

Woot One more down. I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the last one so FOOHA! 


End file.
